The Love Story
by swaggers
Summary: mirror's edge/ final fantasy XIII in this case they all know eachother and little bit of romance and such.
1. Chapter 1

Faith was probably the strongest person anybody in the city of Bodhum seen. She had shoulder length black hair. She wore black shorts that went half way down her thigh with small flaps over the center of her shorts that were sienna, (front and back) she had a tight top that was dark blue and some black shoes that looked like converse sneakers without laces. She never suspected that she would become l'Cie before. She never expected that her boyfriend would either. Just thinking such thoughts made her want to hurl. Who knew what would happen if it came true.....

**2 years before the incident....**

Faith's best friend was Lightning. Lightning was the one who showed her how to fight. She showed Faith how to do many marvelous things, but the one thing she showed her to do that Faith could never pay Lightning back for was how to have a boyfriend.

His name was Jack. He preferred to be called Jacknife though. She didn't realize that he could be such a great man.

"Hi, I'm Jack." He said.

"Hi, my name is Faith."

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing walking around in an outfit like that?" He said trying to be smooth.

Faith blushed and went speechless. She didn't know what to say on account of an extremely hot guy in front of her that made her silent. She wasn't like this before. ever.

"Guess you don't have anything to say huh?"

"I uh... um.."

"Tell you what, how about you meet me at that restaurant behind us and we'll talk K?"

"Uh OK." Faith said. She watched him leave. Seeing him was like seeing an angel. She decided going to the restaurant was the best idea. She met him in a few hours at the restaurant and they had a rather engaging conversation.

"So Faith tell me about yourself," Jacknife said staring at the beauty before him.

"Before that, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why'd you ask me out?"

"I did because I saw potential in you. Just by looking at your face. I saw potential and I thought maybe I should ask her out. Maybe she would make a great friend or become more."

"Really?"

"Hey, you asked a question now stop asking." Jack said. Faith giggled.

"So tell me about yourself."

"Well, I don't know where to start."

"Birth? Or maybe a little after that?"

"OK well, when I was seven my mom died. She left me and my twin sister Kate with my father."

"My dad died too. I was four. My mom never told me why I could never see him again."

"Hey MY story!" Faith said joking around with him again. They both laughed.

"So, a few years after that when I was about 12 I met my best friend Lightning. She taught me everything she knew. She always seemed like an amazing older sister I never had. About 4 years from then, I ran away because my dad would never forgive himself about what happened to my mom and I didn't either. Lightning was upset that I did that but she let me stay with her and her sister, Serah."

"Is Serah a red headed girl?"

"Yea why you know her?"

"Yep."

"Oh, well, shortly after that I had learned to fight and be strong about everything. Then eventually I met you. My life isn't really interesting, really."

"I think it is."

"You're sweet." Faith said. Jacknife had given her this I-really-meant-that-but-its-alright-I-guess look. Faith smiled at him.

"You have a beautiful smile."

"Stop it. You're just saying that."

"No, if I were you I'd just stand in the mirror the whole day staring at my smile."

Faith smiled again. Not because she wanted him to see but because she was having dinner with the most amazing guy in the universe. Faith looked at the corner of her eyes and saw Lightning in disguise trying to listen to everything that was going on at Faith's table. Lightning looked right at Faith and mouthed the words "Compliment him on his hair," but Faith mouthed the words "Get out of here before I pull a gun out on you." Lightning looked away. Faith turned back to Jacknife who was ordering his food.

"And you ma'am?"

"Uh, I'll just take your Italian Prosciutto." Faith said. She glanced at Lightning and she had ordered the same exact thing of Jacknife. Faith mouthed to Lightning "go to the bathroom and I'll meet you there." Lightning nodded.

"Excuse me for a moment, Jack. I'll be back in a sec."

Faith saw Lightning.

"Light, why'd you order what Jack did?"

"Sometimes you can tell about a man's personality by the foods he eats."

"Something is seriously wrong with you." Faith said and walked back to her seat. Their dinner arrived shortly (shockingly) And the two ate and talked some more and laughed.

"I still don't see why you just asked me out on a date out of the blue and all."

"Yea, well, you looked like you needed a little time away from stress, anyway."

"Ugh, I DID! Thank you for tonight. I enjoyed myself."

"You're welcome." Jack said. Faith walked off back to her house.

"Always welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Faith woke up in her bed. She slept great last night. Other nights she would barely sleep. She had a dream about Jack, the guy who took her to dinner last night.

_"I want to see him again,"_ She thought. She hopped out of bed and got ready. Her house phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Faith! Sorry I had to leave dinner last night but how'd it go with you and Jack?"

"Fine without you stalking me." Faith heard Lightning laugh over the phone.

"OK whatever. Hey I found out where he works."

"Where?"

"Same place I do. He's a guardian core worker."

"Oh.."

"You should've signed up. I knew you should've signed up instead if stay home every day."

"Think it's too late?"

"Probably so. I could get to know him. Then I could invite him over and he'll see you live with me and you two will be rolling in your bed."

"Ha ha."

"Do you wanna do that or not?"

"I guess so."

"Alright! I'll try to start a conversation. This outta be fun!"

* * *

Lightning stood in line with all the other guardian core workers soldier people. She stood right next to Jack.

"Hey," Lightning started. "Faith told me she went on a date with you."

"Yea but who are you?"

"I'm Lightning. Faith's best friend. You might know my sister Serah."

"Yea, she was a good friend of mine."

"Was?"

"Is I mean. She is a good friend of mine. But anyways, why don't you tell me a little more about Faith."

"Well, she's um.... well I think it would be best if you came over to talk to her. I mean I can't tell you things about her like that."

"You two live together?"

"Yea, we're all each other has. Serah lives with us two."

"Cool. I guess I could come. So uh what time?"

"Maybe 6 or 7."

"Alright. Sounds good to me. But um it will just be me and Faith right?"

"Of COURSE! Me and Serah would NEVER invade you guys' privacy."

"OK."

* * *

There was a loud bang at the door.

"IT'S HIM FAITH!" Serah screamed from the kitchen. "GO GET IT!" Faith ran to the door.

"H-hi Jack!"

"Hey! Great seeing you."

"Come on inside, we can eat in the dinning room." Jack followed her to her dinning room.

"Serah will be serving us dinner soon. Just sit tight and we can talk a little bit."

"Sounds good."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How come you asked me on a date even though you had never met me?"

Jack sighed. "I saw potential in you. It's an ability I have. I can see your future by looking at your face. It looked bleak and boring.... rather depressing. I thought I could come into your life and.... maybe spice it up a bit."

"What would've happened if you didn't?"

"You would've been bored from life. Wanted more. You would've chosen a solo life later on and died very soon."

"Then I'm glad you came." Faith said. She scooted her chair closer to Jack's. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Um..."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Uh..... kind of...."

"I'm sorry. So uh.... How exactly did you meet Serah?"

"Lightning brought her to work one day to show her around. She ran into me and ever since then we became friends."

"Oh. Nice."

"So tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Well, um, I like the color black...."

Jack laughed. "I mean a little deeper than that."

"OK well, I use to hate my personality. I found myself uninteresting."

"Really? You're like a fascinating movie to me. Only in a better human form."

"Uh thanks....." Faith said. She went speechless. "Honestly, Jack, when I'm around you I kind of run out of things to say."

"That's OK. Maybe we spend too much time talking."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever kissed someone Faith?"

"No. Are you gonna teach me how?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Teach me." Faith whispered and pressed her lips to his. Jack pulled away from her.

"I didn't have to teach you ANYTHING!"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, yea. That was amazing."

"Thank you."

"Hey don't get cocky you aren't the best," Jacknife teased. He kissed Faith again. She grabbed his head and his hands were around her waist. They both had stood up now and were kissing each other oh so passionately. Lightning and Serah were standing at the door staring. Faith saw them at the corner of her eye and motioned them to leave with her hand. They both shook their heads no. Faith got a bit upset but she was so into kissing Jack she couldn't focus on them. Jack eventually let go.

"I-I'm sorry Faith I have to go. Got a meeting."

"Oh... that's alright." Faith said bitting her lips rather disappointed.

"Bye."

"Bye.... I'll miss you." Faith said. Jack ran back to her and kissed her again.

"I'll miss you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Deep Love

Faith woke up at 6 to the sound of Lightning's voice. "Get up Faith! Don't you want to join the Guardian Core so you and Jack can be like two peas in a pod?"

Faith moaned. "I..... guess..... so."

"Then C'MON!" Faith got out of bed and got dressed. She put on her shorts and shirt. She grabbed her sword stick and left right behind Lightning.

"Here we are," Lightning said. "And I think there's Jack. He's been told to train you once you come." Jacknife started heading this way.

"Hey Faith! Great to see you again." Faith smiled.

"I'll leave you two to training!" Lightning said. She ran off.

"So.... where do you wanna start?"

"Uh.... I-I don't really know..."

"C'MON FAITH! Loosen up! What are you afraid of me or something?"

"No.... I mean..... Gosh I don't know!"

Jacknife sighed. "Alright Faith. Listen to me. You don't have to be afraid of me you don't have to hide the real you around me. I wanna be your friend, and if possible, I wanna be more." Faith stared into his clear blue eyes. She leaned in and kissed him.

"OK Faith uh.. this isn't the best time or place to start a love fest." She let Jack go. "Thank you Jack."

"Alright you ready to learn how to become a guardian core worker!!"

"You bet!"

"OK first we're gonna get breakfast I'm starving." Faith and Jack both went to the nearest fast food restaurant. The both grabbed the same exact breakfast which was a hash brown, and went back to work. Jacknife tried his best to train Faith but everything he taught her she knew.

"How do you know all these moves?"

"Lightning taught me."

"She taught you well then."

"Thanks Jack. So what about that love fest you promised me?"

Jacknife laughed. "I'ma take you to my house for that, Faith."

Faith kissed Jack's lips again. "Take me now," She whispered. Jack lead her to his house. They soon arrived there since Jack didn't live far from work.

"Jack,"

"Wait, one second..." Jack said. "Do you think.... we're doing the.... right thing?"

"Jack it's just love. Love drives you to do anything."

"So it's NOT right?"

"Probably not."

"Well, if you want it that bad then it's OK."

"No. I don't want you to baby me or be a yes man. If you don't wanna we won't."

"I want to. I want to do this Faith. In my bed."

Faith smiled. She took her shirt off and pulled her shorts down and ran to Jack's bedroom. Jack followed Faith. Faith was resting in Jacknife's bed with the blanket over her entire body.

"Hey, I don't wanna play hide and seek," Jack said and pulled the blanket down. "Oh.... you were naked....."

"C'mon Jack! It's your turn."

Jack took his clothes off and embraced Faith.

"Jack I know you love me and all but can you kind of like..... do your job?"

"Sure thing baby." Faith smiled. Then the action began underneath Jack's blanket.

* * *

Four months had past since Faith and Jack had met. They became the closest unmarried couple that Bodhum had ever known.

"Ya know, Faith, We've been together for some time now."

"Yea, I know. It's been the best time of my life."

"Mine too. Faith, even though we met a few months ago, I feel like I've always known you."

"I do too."

"Faith, I wanna know, although Lightning is your friend how do you feel about her?"

"I honestly feel like she's my sister."

"Well I wanna get to know her a little better. We've never really been friends, she's just been a gate way to my relationship with you."

"Then you should go and get to know her." Faith said. She kissed his cheek.

"K I will."

* * *

"Lightning,"

"Hey Jack, shouldn't you be with Faith?"

"She wanted me to get to know you."

"Oh,"

"God I love her so much. I mean, every kiss every hug, every time I'm around her, I feel a deep feeling inside of me like.... like I should be getting more from her." Lightning stared at Jack.

"But I know we're doing great for an unmarried couple. I shouldn't try to ya know.... take it the next level."

"Ya know Faith lied to you?"

"She did?"

"Yea about her parents. Nothing ever happened to them she made that up so you could feel sympathetic for her." Lightning said.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. But ya know if it were me instead of her..." Lightning said. "We would've had a better relationship."

"Lightning STOP!"

"What? I can't tell the truth?"

"That's NOT the truth! Faith's the best woman in the universe and no matter what lies you tell about her I will always love her! Nothing will stop me from proposing!" Jacknife ran away from Lightning.

"How were they even friends?" Jacknife said. He ran straight home.

"FAITH!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"I'm sorry Faith. But um..."

"What's wrong babe?"

"I-I want to ask you something. Something personal."

"Ask away."

"Faith Conners, love of my life," Jack pulled out a black small case from his left pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Faith couldn't believe her ears. "ASK AGAIN!!"

"No it was too hard to ask!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY ASKED ME THAT JACK!! YES YES YES!!!"

"YOU SAID YES!!"

"YES YES YES YES I SAID YES I LOVE YOU!!" Jacknife picked Faith up (bridal like) and twirled around and around with her in his arms. They kissed each other lovingly. That night, they both slept in ease.


	4. Chapter 4

Best Day

"I can't believe how close the wedding day is," Faith said nervously to Jack.

"I can't either. Faith are you OK you sound nervous."

"I am a little bit."

"That's OK Faith you have every right to be nervous. But don't worry, everything will be fine."

"K I believe you."

"OK now you cheer me up I'm scared."

"Jack! That's all you did that for?"

"No I hate seeing you nervous and sad. Especially when it took you so long to warm up to me."

"Jack don't worry. It'll be easy. All you have to do is stand on the platform thing and give the world your nice pretty boy smile."

"Hey DON'T call me pretty."

"OK fine. Sexy."

"Better."

"Jack, why are you still in here? It's bad luck to see me before the wedding!"

"I don't believe that."

"OK fine. But we need to talk about something really important after the wedding."

"Lemme guess..... kids?"

"Yes....." Faith said with a large grin on her face.

"OK I'll make sure I don't pee myself."

"Jacknife c'mon!"

"What? I'm a little afraid of that too."

"OK fine. I'm scared too."

"But in the end we can both be happy right?"

"Right."

"Hurry up and get dressed the wedding's in 30 minutes."

"OK husband."

"Wife." They both laughed.

WEDDING SCENE

Jack stood at the platform. Faith walked down the aisle in her off-white strapless wedding dress. Jack smiled at her just as she told him to. She smiled back. Her sister, Lightning, Serah and Snow and more friends sat in the chairs staring at them. Serah and Lightning were in the front row. Merc was there too. He was in the second row. Jacknife still thought of what Lightning told him. Faith, still walking down the aisle slowly felt like she was going to pass out. She thought of the wonderful times she might have with Jack and continued walking.

"We are gathered here today..."

"Faith I gotta tell you something when this is over," Jack whispered.

"Later OK keep it to yourself until tomorrow I wanna make this the best day ever."

"Jack Smith, do you take Faith Conners as your wife in sickness and in health ..........."

"I do." Jacknife said nervously.

"Faith Conners........... (I hate writing all the annoying words people say)"

"I do." Faith said.

"You may kiss the bride." Jack leaned in and kissed Faith. They both turned around to see all their friends screaming and cheering for them. Lightning had a slight smile on her face. Faith and Jack walked over to all their adoring friends and Jack went to talk to Lightning specifically.

"Lightning do NOT tell ANYTHING you told me to Faith. EVER."

"Oh, are you keeping secrets from your wife?"

"I am SERIOUS. She means the whole world to me and for you to mess up our relationship would devastate her AND me."

"The only person who could mess up you two's relationship is you or her." Lightning said. "If she loves you after I tell her which I won't then that's up to her. Not me."

"Whatever."

"JACK! COME HERE!" Faith yelled. "Merc wants to talk to you."

"Ya know kiddo," Merc said the same way he starts every one of his speeches, "I never thought I'd see the day when Faith gets married."

"You should have! As amazing as she is you'd HAVE to expect it."

Merc smiled. "Yea, you'll be a good one for her."


	5. Chapter 5

Depressing News

Faith woke up to the sound of the birds chirping. She had moved in with Jack three days before the wedding. She turned her head to see her husband.

"Jack wake up," Faith said shaking him awake.

"Hey baby." Jack said. He smiled brightly at Faith.

"Jack we never got to talk about kids yesterday."

"Uh, OK. Can we talk about it over breakfast?"

"Sure."

Faith made the two pancakes and gave three to Jack and two to herself.

"So what would you think if we had kids?"

"I wouldn't know what to think."

"What if I got pregnant? Would you want an abortion?"

"Why on EARTH would you ask me that?! An abortion means there are two eyes that won't see two feet that won't walk, two ears that won't hear, one brain that won't think and one nose that won't breathe. Being responsible for that is too much for me."

"Aw, you're soft after all."

"Don't expect it often," Jack said.

"So we can have kids?"

"Faith, as long as you and I do it right and you get pregnant we'll have every kid you give birth to."

"Really?" Faith said tearing up.

"Of course Faith."

"Then I guess it's OK to tell you that I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

"KIDDING KIDDING KIDDING!!" Faith said laughing.

"OK you're gonna get it now."

"What?" Faith asked. Jack ran over to where Faith was and squeezed her in a tight hug. He started tickling her ribs and Faith's laughter was very loud.

"STOP JACK STOP I CAN'T TAKE IT!!"

"No I LOVE seeing you laugh!" Jack said. he let go of Faith. Faith hugged Jack. "I love you Jack."

"I love you too."

* * *

Three months later.....

Jacknife entered the house. The door slammed behind him. He fell straight to the floor.

"Jack!" Faith yelled. "Get up! There's something important I gotta tell you."

"Yea, I got some bad news, Faithy."

"Well maybe my good news will cheer you up!" The two walked into the living room.

"Hey Jack....."

"What?"

"Guess who's gonna be a daddy!"

"Oh God no!" Jack said and put his hands to his face.

"I thought.... I thought you wanted....."

"I do Faith I really really do. But look." Jack rolled up his sleeve and revealed a l'Cie mark on his wrist. Faith's eyes widened.

"No...."

"I'm a pulse l'Cie Faith. I'm sorry this is all my fault."

"NO! No don't say that! It isn't your fault! Don't blame it on yourself!"

"I'm sorry Faith. Even though it isn't my fault I'm sorry."

"What about the baby?"

"Faith, I'm not gonna let a little marking on my arm get in the way of my family."

"But what if you become Cieth?"

"I don't care Faith. I'm not taking orders from a machine."

"Jack you have to!"

"NO I do NOT! Faith I'll take care of my family as long as I can! Some mark won't come in the way of that."

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too Faith."

* * *

Six months later....

"Faith c'mon!"

"I can't....."

"Yes you CAN! You aren't TRYING!"

"Oh my GOD I can't believe you said that!"

"Gimme one nice big push," The doctor said.

"C'mon Faith you can do it." Jack said. Suddenly screaming and crying entered Jack and Faith's ears.

"It's a girl," The doctor said.

"You hear that Faith?"

"..... Yeah," The doctor handed Faith her baby wrapped in a baby towel. "What should her name be?" Jack asked.

".... Uh.... you decide."

"Oh you don't want me to choose."

"OK fine..... Joy."

"Joy?"

"Joy."

"I like Joy." Joy looked up and smiled at her parents. "Aw..... That's the cutest smile in the world." Faith said.

"I'll be back in a moment," The doctor said.

"Jack, how do you think she'll be? I mean knowing her father is l'Cie?"

"Don't worry about that. She doesn't even know what a l'Cie is."

"But she will."

"But not until she can at least talk. Don't worry about it so soon."

"But,"

"Shhhhhh...... Don't worry about it. Just think about the beautiful angel you're holding in your hands."

"She has your blue eyes."

"She has your sleek black hair."

"She's beautiful," Faith said. "I will never let anything come in between my Joy."


	6. Chapter 6

Heartbreaking Night

"Faith get up baby."

"Why...."

"I wanna see your face again."

"Aw, that's sweet but I should go check on Joy."

"K I'll come with you so I can still see your beautiful face." Faith smiled at Jack and the two got out of bed. They walked into Joy's room to find an empty crib.

"Jack..... where's my baby?" Faith said nervously.

"OH MY GOD!!" Jack and Faith ran to the crib to find nothing but a note. Jack read the note.

_"Dear residents of this house hold,_

_I'm afraid that this child has been taken to a testing facility for tests. Since there is a l'Cie in your house hold, we can not allow this child to grow up in such a harsh environment. We can assure you that once the l'Cie leaves your house hold and we finish your child's tests, your baby will return. We would take out the l'Cie ourselves, but we would not want the female to fight back or for the child to see._

_Thank you for your understanding." _

"Harsh environment." Jack turned back to Faith. "You know what this means."

"You don't have to go Jacknife!" Faith fell to her knees. "You don't have to go...."

"Please stop crying." Jack pulled her back up. "Faith don't you wanna see Joy again?"

"Yes bu-"

"And don't you wanna live?"

"Not unless you're living with me!"

"Faith please. I love you too much to put your life in danger. I love Joy too much for her to grow up and never see her mother."

"What about her FATHER?!"

"I'll come back Faith. Sooner or later, I'll have to. I can't go without seeing you too long."

Faith sighed. "Then go. Go and keep your daughter safe. Because Jacknife," Faith said, "If you were just trying to protect me by leaving, I would've come with you because there is nothing stopping you from being with me."

"Then I guess I'll spend this one last day with you and..... I'll go." Jack paused. "Did you wanna tell Lightning and Serah?"

"OK but you're coming with me." Jack and Faith set off to Serah's place. "Wait, Faith,"

"Yea?"

"Before we get too close, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"That day when you wanted me to get to know Lightning, she said something to me."

"C'mon Jack just tell me!"

"She said that me and her should've been a couple instead of you and me."

"She....... she really said that? I thought we were friends." Faith sat down on the grassy plains. "Well, Faith maybe she was just jealous,"

"I don't care. If she was really my friend then she would've been happy for me."

"We should talk to her about it though,"

"I don't wanna!" Faith whined.

"C'mon get up we're gonna go talk to her." Faith stood up. "Are you SURE we should?"

"Faith I'm not arguing with you."

"OK let's go home!"

"No Faith, I mean we're not going home we're going to her house."

"But I wanna spend time with YOU not that lying piece of-"

"Faith."

"Fine OK fine!" Faith and Jacknife set off to Lightning's house. They finally got there about 10 minutes later. Jacknife banged on the door until he heard Serah say she was coming.

"Hey Jack and Faith!"

"Hey Serah!" Faith said. She gave Serah a hug and gave Jacknife the look that meant hug-her-or-I'll-make-you-Cieth-in-a-second (even though she can't.) Jacknife gave her a hug.

"You guys can come inside!" Serah said motioning them to come inside. The two walked inside and Lightning walked downstairs.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lightning said with a smile to hide her hatred for the two.

"We... we have some bad news...." Faith said. "Well it could be anything! I mean you guys have been away for so long we haven't been keeping in touch." Serah said.

"Well, we had a baby and,"

"You had a BABY?! Oh I didn't even get to see it!" Lightning yelled.

"Well, yea we did and the baby.... was taken from the Sanctum because.... I'm l'Cie." Jacknife said. He rolled up his sleeve revealing his marking. The two gasped.

"Oh you two must be devastated!" Serah said. "I'm so sorry this happened." Lightning said rather calmly.

"Yea right." Faith said. "You aren't even happy we're together! Isn't that what you said Jack?" Faith said folding her arms. Everyone's attention was now on Lightning.

"Claire.... you're not happy for them? Why not? They're the cutest couple in the world!"

"I could care less. Having a marriage is pointless. All it brings is stress and pain every day. And a baby? That only makes it worst! Having a baby is a dumb idea. And trying to keep it KNOWING Jack is l'Cie is dumber."

"Well according to you, you said you and I should have been married," Jacknife pointed. "And YOU think a marriage is pointless?"

Lightning went silent. She looked to the ground. "I.... I changed my mind about being jealous. I don't want Jacknife anymore. I mean he barely kisses Faith, and they barely hold hands or anything!"

"Kissing and sex isn't all that you get from a marriage." Faith said. "Love is what you get. If you disagree with that then you can shut up and leave us alone. The last thing we need is someone to judge every move we make." Faith grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him out of the door.

"Those were some harsh things you said, Faithy."

"I had to. She's not my friend."

"Faithy, you don't need to have a friend like Lightning. She's just being a sour puss."

Faith stopped and shook her head. "You don't understand. She's been my best friend since I ran away from home. Before that actually. Seeing how she was affected from our marriage is painful."

"It's OK Faith. Now let's spend the rest of the day together before I have to go."

"Can we spend it at home?" Faith said tearing up. Jack hugged her tightly. "Yes Faith. We can spend time at home." Faith and Jacknife walked all the way home and had lunch together. They talked and laughed, watched a movie, played a little sexual game they came up with, (Yea it was sexual) and went to bed late. At about 2:20 Jacknife woke up and got dressed. He packed up a few things, thought again and unpacked them.

"I'm sorry, Faith," He whispered. He kissed his wife's cheek and left the house. A tear formed in his eye but he fought back and kept it from falling out. He ran all the way until he found a Gran Pulse ship and set off there. From that night on, he was to go on by himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Unthinkable Search

"Lightning I need your help!"

"My help? My help? You need my help?"

"Claire look."

"Don't call me Claire."

"OK fine. Lightning look, Jack is convinced that he had to leave because he was l'Cie to-"

"Protect you?"

"Yea, but, I don't think he needs to go. I need you to help me find him."

"You need ME? The girl you think is stupid?" Light walked in circles. "I don't believe this."

"Light, please. I need your help. Honestly, you're the best friend I ever had."

"Ya know as mushy and nice as that was I know it's a lie."

"It is not!" Faith said crossing her arms. "But if you think it is then fine! I'll go save Jacknife myself!" Faith ran away from Lightning with tears rolling down her face. _"I lose my husband I lose my friend, what's next I lose my life?!"_

Faith stopped near a pond and looked into the water. Her distorted reflection startled her and she slapped the water with her hand and began to cry.

"I'm sorry Jack... So sorry." Lightning approached behind her but with all of Faith's sobbing she didn't know. Light pulled out her sword and lifted it above her head. She thought about brining it down to kill Faith, but thinking of all the guilt she would have hurt her. She quietly put it back. She took a step back and Faith straightened herself up.

"Faith,"

"What? What do you want? If you aren't gonna help then don't say a word to me."

"I'll help you." Faith stood up and hugged Lightning tightly. Like a sisterly hug.

"Thank you Light." Lightning smiled. "It's Claire." The two ran off to try to find a gateway to Pulse, since that's where Lightning suspected he would be. Once they got there, They immediately spotted Jack a few hundred yards away.

"JACK!!" Faith screamed running his way. He ran towards her and they met and hugged each other tightly.

"I missed you."

"Faithy why are you here?"

"I can't leave you Jack. That's the last thing I'd want to do."

"Faith, it's too dangerous out here you need to go home."

"Why? I'm only looking out for my husband!"

"And I'm only looking out for my wife. Faith go home I don't want you getting hurt."

"And I don't want you getting hurt."

"C'mon Jack! Just let us come you see how stubborn Faith is!" Lightning said. Jack sighed and grabbed Faith by the arm. "I figured out my focus."

"Really? What is it?"

"I have to defeat a..... Geiseric...."

"Those things are HUGE!" Lightning screamed.

"Then you're gonna need some help." Faith said pulling out her sword. Lightning mocked Faith's actions and Jack stared at the two.

"I don't want to complete my focus.... just yet..."

"Why not Jack?" Lightning said.

"I don't want to turn to crystal and... lose my friends and family."

"Then .... why don't we go kill the fal'Cie that branded you? As a way of getting revenge?" Faith said. Jacknife smiled. "I'm cool with that."

"So am I. I say we get that fal'Cie that branded Jack and kill it!" Lightning stuck her hand out and Faith and Jack slapped their hands over hers.

"Starting tomorrow, we'll KILL that fal'Cie!"

"Why not today Jack?"

"I'm pooped I need a rest."


	8. Chapter 8

Lightning, Faith and Jack defeated the fal'Cie as planned. The problem was that Faith and Lightning became l'Cie, Lightning's symbol on her chest, Faith's symbol on her neck. The three decided sleeping in an empty cave was a good place to sleep. That night, Jack couldn't sleep and by mistake, he woke up Lightning by putting his elbow to her hair.

"Agh!"

"Oh I'm sorry Light but keep it down you don't wanna wake up Faith."

"Why does it matter?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"I mean, why is she your whole world?"

"Lightning she's MY WIFE."

"But you give her SO MUCH I mean, why can't she give you anything?" Jacknife went silent. Lightning stood to stretch. "Oh well. I know you want more though. Why don't you kiss me? Why don't you kiss me and feel pleasure in it. Kiss me and feel satisfied over your quenching thirst for love. Kiss me and experience the best kiss of your life. Kiss me, Jack, kiss me now." Lightning sat back down and leaned towards Jack's face. She kissed his lips and he quickly pushed her away. The second time, he wasn't so fast to push her away but the third time, he let her lips remain on his. Jack stuck his tongue in her mouth and the pink haired girl moaned with pleasure. The thing they didn't know was that Faith was listening to the entire thing. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked to see her best friend over her husband. Faith turned back and faced away from them and silently cried while Lightning pulled away and asked,

"Did you experience the best kiss of your life?"

Jack paused. "Sadly yes."

Faith woke up the next morning wishing what she saw and heard was a bad dream, even though she was sure it wasn't. Jack saw her eyes open and greeted his wife.

"Morning Faithy. Or should I say my angel?"

"Don't talk to me."

"What?" Jack paused and searched his brain for an answer. "You heard what happened last night huh? OK look I can expla-"

"Why would you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry, she was too persuasive."

"Don't give me that. She's not your master you didn't have to listen to her. Tell me why you did this."

"Then.... then I guess it's because I'm stupid and..... I guess I just.... thought she was right. I kissed her and as soon as I finished I really regretted it Faith."

"I can't believe you Jack! Why would you..... you thought....."

"I'm sorry, Faith. If I could go back to that night and change how I responded and what I did believe me I would. But all I can do is apologize. You don't have to accept it though it's you choice completely."

"I forgive you."

"Don't do it because we got married and you think we need to stay together."

"I want to forgive you. But..... do you love her more than you love me?"

"No. Faith.... I kissed her but I could NEVER love a woman more than I love you. Faith all this guilt is swelling inside of me and it's killing me. It's painful. I wish it would kill me now but I can't leave you. I love you too much to leave you forever."

"Jack as much as I want to hate you for what you did because believe me I want to HATE YOU. But as much as I want to hate you I can't. I love you way too much to hate you."

"Thank you Faith." Faith smiled and kissed Jacknife's cheek. He tried to kiss her lips but she scooted away.

"You kissed my best friend. Don't think you're kissing me too."

"I understand." Faith giggled a little bit and kissed Jack's lips. "I couldn't help it you're too cute."

"Cute. I'm just too sexy for you to resist." Faith laughed. "I guess you and Lightning aren't friends huh?"

"I'm about to find out." Faith ran out of the cave to find the pink haired girl trying to hunt for food. (She tried to get a behemoth.) "Claire!"

"Hey Faith!"

"Don't 'HEY FAITH!' me." This statement made Faith seemed like a great actress and confused Light. Well not really she faked it."

"What?"

"You KISSED my husband. You told him I don't give him enough. I gave that man something YOU could never give him."

"A baby? That's it?"

"And either way that doesn't even matter! You should respect our marriage NOT try to destroy it! What kind of friend are you?" Lightning tried to fake a guilty face and forced tears to come from her eyes.

"I'm..... I'm sorry I just..... its just that...... I wanted Jack..... I couldn't resist him...... I wanted him a lot..... I guess...... I shut you out of his life. I'm sorry Faith...... I'm really sorry. Don't look at me I'm a bad friend."

"Yea that's right. Don't try your little guilt trick on me." Faith angrily walked away from her. "She's acting like I killed her." Lightning walked away farther away from the cave. "It isn't my fault he loves me more."

The next day Faith woke up to her husband breathing very hard and unsteady. She looked over at him and nearly fainted. Her husband had turned into a big lumpy Cieth over night.

"No," Tears fell from her eyes as she cupped her mouth. Jack heard her and stood up to smack her around. Faith dodged every hit so she could get a good look at what her husband had become. Lightning walked into the cave and immediately knew what happened.

"Faith?"

"Don't hurt him OK?!" Faith screamed running out of the cave crying. Lightning followed her.

"Faith!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Faith, listen. I want to apologize to you about the things I said and for kissing Jack. It wasn't his fault so if your still mad at him don't be. If you're gonna be mad, be mad at me. I'm a bad friend. I guess, Jack's love made me jealous..... I wanted that love too and..... I'm sorry I just wanted that and as happy as he made you I thought he wanted more and I thought he should've been mine. I'm a bad friend OK?"

"I don't care he's Cieth now! What is apologizing gonna do?"

"I know Jack is Cieth, I just thought you should know I was sorry! Faith if I could be Cieth in replace of him I would be. I owe you two that much."

"Thanks for caring." Faith walked to a pond and stared at her distorted reflection. "Take me." She stood up and stared into the sky. "Take me. Turn me Cieth. I don't want to live anymore. My husband is gone. I lost him." She started to cry and screamed, "Turn me Cieth! Destroy my life! I don't WANNA be l'Cie! I don't want a life! Take me and turn me Cieth!" She finally fell to her knees. "Please...." Lightning ran to see if Faith was OK from all the screaming and saw a Cieth. "She was SERIOUS!" She yelled with her hands cupped over her mouth. Jack came out and walked near Faith to be by another Cieth. Lightning thought for a moment, took a step forward and pushed the two in the pond.

"At least they didn't die alone."


End file.
